Vignettes Three
by daughterofOz
Summary: This story originally shows up in Fan-fiction as a type of one shot, entitled "Well That Was A Mistake." And while I was happy with it in its original form, it kept calling me back while I was working on another story. So here is an expanded version, reworked into three vignettes. SQ AU fluffy…Just the magic of ordinary days…and maybe a bit more.


This story originally shows up in Fan-fiction as a type of one shot, entitled "Well That Was A Mistake." And while I was happy with it in its original form, it kept calling me back while I was working on another story. So here is an expanded version, reworked into three vignettes.

SQ AU fluffy…Just the magic of ordinary days…and maybe a bit more.

xxx

 **Vignettes Three**

Emma pulled into the driveway of 108 Mifflin Street, turning off the rattletrap of a VW that was her primary means of transportation. She sat quietly for a moment draping her wrists easily over the steering wheel, listening to the tick, tick-tick of the car's engine as it began its cool down. She watched the rain as it tracked down the windshield now that the wiper blades had ceased their whack-whack tango. Taking in a couple of deep breaths she closed her eyes, exhaling away the remnants of work, glad to be home and grateful for an almost uneventful shift. Most participants of Darwinism having taken a day off, at least where she was assigned.

She grabbed her duffel from the back seat and headed up the walk, taking the steps onto the porch in one stride. Emma slipped her key into the lock, easing the front door open. Closing it behind her, she listened for signs of life. She sat her bag by the door and slipped off her loafers, kicking them up against the wall. Still nothing.

She wasn't surprised at the quiet that filled the house. She was home an hour earlier than normal after one of the guys from the oncoming shift had relieved her. At five a.m. her shift was still cleaning fire apparatus. The tank was topped off and all the attack hose was scrubbed and put back on the engine. She had topped the engine off with fuel when it was all said and done. She was whipped. And because she was nearing the end of a twenty-four, there was no reason to go back to bed. She was sipping on her coffee when the engine driver for the next shift came in early, and she wasted no time in getting out of Dodge. She passed on all relevant information regarding the engine, stashed her bunker gear in her locker in the engine bay, went and changed into her street clothes, grabbed her bag, and split. Though now, whatever plans she had even slightly considered were now quashed by the ever-steady rain that had been falling for two days nonstop. Emma let out a sigh, leaning against the front door insuring that the door was shut completely. So much for playing outside.

She padded up the stairs and down the hall to the spare bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes like large breadcrumbs through the room, making her way to the bathroom to take a shower. Regina hated when she came home smelling like a house fire. She wasn't a big fan herself. That smell was exciting for about twenty minutes, then the thrill of the fire would wear off and it just became annoying. With one hand, she freed up her ponytail, a mass of blond hair falling onto bare shoulders, the other hand reaching for the knob to turn on the shower. The water warmed up quickly and Emma stepped in, hanging her head as water drenched her scalp. Pouring a generous amount of shampoo into her hand, she made quick work of washing her hair, scrubbing her scalp with the pads of her fingers. It was at times like this she sometimes thought of cutting her hair, making it more wash and go. She smiled, thinking how it seemed to work for Regina. But then, whatever would Regina have to hold on to. Emma's smile got wider. She scrubbed the smell of her shift away, along with any soot that may have accumulated from work, scrubbing her skin twice over. She finished her shower, wrapping her mass of hair in a towel as she dried her body. She gathered up her clothes from the floor before walking back down the hall, stopping only once to peek in on their daughter Kit, partially hidden by the stuffed animals that adorned her bed. Emma ran her clothes downstairs to the laundry and tossed them in the machine, reminding herself to start the wash later.

Regina was lying face down amidst a mass of pillows and comforter. Emma licked her lips at the delicious looking skin exposed from the waist up, placing a light kiss at the base of the woman's neck. Regina stirred slightly. Emma tossed the towel wrapping her body onto a chair, and drew the blankets on the bed back far enough to crawl in. As she did so, Regina mumbled something about Emma's body being cold. For Emma, Regina was just the thing to warm her up, and molded her body against Regina who continued to protest by inching away. Emma threw her right leg over Regina's, and an arm across the woman's waist, placing more delicate kisses down her spine. All of which earned her a slap on the thigh.

"Ooh, I like it when you play rough." Emma felt her skin absorbing the heat that Regina's body was emitting, feeling it spread across her skin. She quickly found herself drifting off to sleep, thinking she should never have crawled into bed, thinking, _definitely sleeping weather._

xxx

Sometime later Emma opened her eyes, staring at Regina's back, wiping away the drool that had accumulated on the bicep of her arm. _More tired than I thought_ , she mused. She rolled onto her back, startled by the adorable hazel eyes looking at her from her side of the bed. Emma pulled the sheets up across her torso. Tiny arms reached out for her and Emma leaned over, helping Kit crawl up and into the bed. Emma placed an index finger to her own lips, indicating to Kit the need to be quiet. The girl straddled Emma's hips and flattened herself across Emma's body.

"Good morning Momma," She whispered. Emma kissed the top of the girl's head. Inhaling the musty scent of her child who also carried the faintest scent of Regina's perfume. Emma smiled, someone slept with her mother, or a mommy slept with her daughter.

"How is my favorite tiny warrior this morning?" Emma stroked the girls head

It had been five years since they adopted Kit. She had just turned two at the time. And now, at seven years old she was an adorable, intelligent, little girl, which Emma found made her much like Regina. But then she would become this wild and fearless moppet and Regina would just tut tut at Emma for allowing Kit to run loose and in Regina's mind, unchecked. Still, Emma marveled at how much she resembled Regina. Dark wavy hair that was certainly looking for a brush this morning, causing Emma to drag her fingers through slowly, stopping when she found a kink, teasing knots loose from themselves. Hazel eyes surrounded by slightly darker olive skin than Regina's. Eyes that on occasion would blacken like storm clouds. Fortunately, Emma thought, Kit was currently like a lazy summer day, warm and cheerful like a swing.

"Can you fix me breakfast?"

"Sure. Are you okay brushing your teeth and getting dressed by yourself?" Emma felt the nodding motion through the sheet, and against her skin. "We'll let Mommy sleep, okay?" Kit sat up and slid off the bed as if dismounting a horse, running from the room. _Too many Westerns._

For herself, Emma put on fresh street clothes consisting of grey sweat pants, yellow tank top, and grey hoodie. She grabbed her toothbrush from the bathroom, walking and brushing as she made her way to the kitchen. Regina would kill her knowing that she used the kitchen sink like a private bathroom at times to brush her teeth. But Emma made certain she rinsed the sink thoroughly of any toothpaste residue, always wiping the sink dry with a towel. She shoved her toothbrush into the pouch of her hoodie as Kit appeared in the door of the kitchen, toothpaste still in the corners of her mouth. Emma couldn't help but smile. _Well, at least her socks matched._ Kit wore a long sleeved green shirt with white polka dots over shorts with red and blue horizontal stripes that just covered her knees.

"Come here, sweetie." Emma knelt down and wiped the girls face clean. "How about you and I go down to the deli and get some bagels, and the cream cheese that Mommy likes." Emma waited as Kit seemed to be working out in her mind what she wanted to say. She could tell by Kit working her mouth back and forth, bagels might not be an option.

"Do I have to eat a bagel?" Emma tucked hair behind the girl's ear. Emma pulled a blue headband from the pocket of her sweatshirt, slipping it over her daughter's head, adjusting it back from her forehead. The hairbrush would wait.

"Not at all." Kit dropped her eyes. _Here it comes._ Emma repeated her go to mantra. _I love parenthood, I love parenthood, I love parenthood._

"Can I, have, a bear claw?" The girl dragged out her sentence. _Cue the eyes_. Kit looked up at Emma.

"We'll see." Emma wrapped an arm around the girls' waist, hoisting her up onto her hip as she stood.

"And hot chocolate?" Emma continued to swing the girl around onto her back. Kit locked her arms around Emma's neck and spindly legs wrapped around her waist.

xxx

Maybe it was the empty space in the bed that woke her, or perhaps it was a dream of laughter; Regina stretched and yawned as the sound of rain pelted the window. It was a beautiful day to stay in bed, read the paper, make love to a beautiful woman. With that last thought, Regina swiped an arm across the bed behind her, just in case. Never bothering to look over her shoulder, knowing that Emma wasn't there. But it didn't keep her from wishing.

"And where is my wife?" Regina spoke to no one. "Coffee would be nice." Regina rolled over, staring at the ceiling. She rubbed her face with both hands, also taming the bed head she was sure she had. Regina shuffled into the bathroom taking time to expel the contents of her bladder. She let out a sigh. _One discomfort down, at least one more to go._ She washed her hands and face, and brushed her teeth. Her reflection confirming that she did indeed have a severe case of bed head. Regina dampened her hair and pulled a brush through it.

Regina spied on Kit and Emma from just beyond the doorway of the kitchen. Already, her mouth pulled down into a look of annoyance. She just rolled her eyes as she took in the two of them. Both were dripping wet, hair plastered to their scalps, clothes clinging to each of them creating puddles of water on the floor. Kit was sitting on the counter chatting happily, with Emma doing nothing to stop the girl from stuffing small pieces of bear claw into her mouth that she was sharing with Emma. Regina shook her head and walked away. When she returned, towels in hand, Emma was working on making hot chocolate and there was a fresh press of coffee waiting for her. Regina whispered into Emma's ear.

"There are not enough Brownie points available today to make up for this mess. And no, coffee doesn't score points either." Regina had given up on being angry every time Emma pulled a stunt like this, and settled for being exasperated. Emma kept her eyes on the hot chocolate, knowing that if she dared to look up, she would not be able to contain her mirth.

"Mommy, look." Kit held up the pastry. "Momma let me have my own bear claw." Regina draped a bath towel onto Emma's shoulder.

"Yes, this I can see." Regina wrapped a towel around Kit and picked her from the counter. "You, my beautiful girl, are wet." Kit continued to smile and munch, evidence of how much her child was enjoying her food stuck in crumbs around her mouth. Regina stood the girl on a kitchen chair, and starting with her hair, began toweling the girl dry. Regina wondered how Kit managed to also get crumbs in her hair. But right now, Kit was being very Emma like, and let her smile at the girl shine through.

"And we got you bagels." Regina hummed an idle tune as she worked. She placed a set of dry clothes on the table, and took the remains of the bear claw from Kit putting it on a saucer until they were done.

"Arms up." Regina wrestled Kit's shirt over her head, landing with a squishy plop on the floor. "I think that Momma has a lot of work to do before she gets to eat her breakfast." Regina slipped a pale blue long sleeved shirt over the girl's head.

Emma turned the fire off on the hot chocolate. Grabbing three mugs from the cabinet, she poured up two cups of chocolate and one coffee. Emma groaned inwardly. She was so in the doghouse this morning. But she and Kit had had so much fun, stomping through every puddle they could.

"C'mon, I'll finish this." Emma nudged Regina and pushed a mug of coffee at her. Emma wrestled Kit's sneakers off, and let her shimmy her shorts down.

"Mommy look, I have to take my shorts off just like Momma." Regina snorted coffee across the island. This time Emma did look up. Grinning from ear to ear she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Not a word Emma." Regina pointed a finger at her, then at the floor, all the while making a circular motion. "You, need to clean up this mess." Emma finished helping Kit dress pulling on pajama bottoms, and helping her from the chair.

"Sweetie can you go to the laundry room and bring me a basket? You know, the one I carry the dirty clothes in." Emma took a sashaying step toward Regina. Emma licked her lips, raising an eyebrow that seemed to pull the right corner of her mouth into a half smile. Regina began backing away.

"Emma Swan don't you dare." Emma had a full-on grin that was all teeth. She nodded her head and continued forward.

"Oh, I dare." Regina stuck an arm out to halt the woman's forward progress. Emma grabbed Regina's wrist pulling her forward, locking both arms around her as she squirmed to get away. Regina grimaced as her pajamas absorbed the dampness from Emma's clothes.

"Did you call the fire department? Because my wife is smokin' hot and I am here to cool her off." Regina relaxed, placing her hands on Emma's chest. Regina giggled. "Now there's the woman I married."

"And that's the best you've got?" "I'm here to cool her off?"

"You laughed, didn't you?" Regina leaned forward and kissed her.

"Why yes. Yes I did."

The sound of thumping in the hallway announced Kit's return as she half dragged, half slid the basket along the floor. Emma released her hold on Regina, who wagged a finger at her.

"This isn't over Swan." Emma mimicked a kiss and picked up the pile of damp clothes, dropping the towels on the floor and wiping up the puddles of water they had created. "Kit, let's wash your hands." Regina dragged the same chair over to the kitchen sink. The girl scrambled onto the chair and leaned across the sink for the soap. Regina testing the water temperature before allowing the very eager girl to shove her hands under the tap. They washed their hands together, Kit washing Regina's hands with her own. Regina shut the water off, Kit copying her movements of shaking excess water from her hands. Although Regina noticed that Kit's version of shaking off excess water, meant getting water on the window overlooking the yard. Regina dried them both off and helped a squirming Kit step down.

"No, Mommy. I can get down." Regina rolled her eyes at Emma who had returned from the laundry in a fresh set of clothes. Emma smiled at her and shrugged her shoulders.

"What?" She said nothing else as Kit climbed on her back as she mopped up what little remained of their mess. Regina thinking all the while that Kit clung to her wife's back looking much like a spider monkey. Emma grunted as she stood up with the girl's weight. "I think my tiny warrior is growing bigger." Emma smiled back at her child, who cinched her arms tighter into a hug, kissing Emma's cheek. "Let's get out of Mommy's way."

A moment later Regina heard voices of laughter, Emma no doubt tickling Kit silly. She sipped on her coffee as she tidied up the counter and washed up their dishes. She rested her hands on the edge of the sink and watched the rain fall for a bit. Yes, a very good day to stay inside. Regina made her way from the kitchen to the living room, recognizing the size of the silence that filled the house.

"Hey I was thinking -." As she rounded the corner she stopped, a smile spreading across her face at the two people she loved most in the world, fast asleep. Emma lying flat on her back on the sofa her right arm draped over Kit who was sprawled face down against her. Well, at least she would be able to read the paper.

 **The Recital**

 _recital -_ _the performance of a program of music by a solo instrumentalist or singer or by a small group._

 _time - a point of time as measured in hours and minutes past midnight or noon._

Emma woke up before her alarm went off, as she did most days that she was scheduled to work. She raised her head enough to read the clock on the nightstand, 3:47. Emma blew out a mouthful of air from between closed lips. _Damn. I had another fifteen minutes._ She knew better than to stay and bed and doze those last few minutes. She would fall asleep in that little bit of time, and wake up more tired than when she awoke the first time. Emma rolled up and sat on the edge of the bed, pressing her feet into the carpet.

A streetlamp illuminated their bedroom enough that she didn't need to turn on any extra lights. And after ten years of waking up before sane people even thought about rising so early, she found herself able to even do it with her eyes closed. So it was that she was able to navigate the darkness and make her way down the hall to the spare bedroom to brush her teeth and change. Regina complained to Emma on more than one occasion that she was the noisiest person in the morning, thereby depriving Regina of her good sleep. Emma flipped the light switch on in the guest bathroom, squinting heavily against the bright interior while fumbling for her toothbrush.

She set about brushing her teeth while she relieved herself on the toilet. Regina also disliked sleeping alone. So the compromise was that they would sleep together, but Emma would get ready for work in the guest room. Which didn't really make much sense to Emma since she always kissed Regina goodbye when leaving for work. An action that would wake Regina anyway.

Emma pulled a pair of jeans on, and a t-shirt she had laid out the night before. She whipped her hair into a ponytail and tied it back. She turned the lights out in the guest room and continued to make her way in the dark, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Not wanting to shock her retinas a second time more than necessary, Emma turned on the hood light over the stove. Less harsh than the overhead lights of the kitchen. She pressed the go button on the coffeemaker and waited. Regina set it up for her most nights, limiting the amount of stumbling around in the morning that she would do. All she had to do was fill up her travel mug. Besides, Regina always made a better pot of coffee than Emma. She snugged the lid down on her coffee, sliding it and her keys to the edge of the counter.

Emma climbed the stairs two at a time, looking in on her quickly. Walking back to their bedroom, she leaned over and kissed Regina's cheek. "Later," she whispered. Regina rolled on to her back, looking at the ghostly silhouette that was Emma. She reached up to meet Emma's lips, pressing their foreheads together. She spoke softly.

"Hey, don't forget Kit's recital this evening."

"Not a chance. I already have leave scheduled for this evening." Emma stood to leave, Regina tugging on the waist of her jeans. "And, if you don't let me go I'll be late for work."

"I think you look a little sickly, myself." Emma heard laughter in Regina's words. She slipped Regina's hand into her own, leaning over and deepening their earlier kiss. She felt that familiar warmth down deep and smiled as she spoke.

"I'll see you this evening." Emma loosened Regina's hold, wishing very much to stay.

Regina and Kit sat in the kitchen, perched on their respective bar stools over breakfast.

"Do you have everything you need for the recital this evening?" Regina sipped on her coffee.

"Mm-hmm." Kit stuffed a strawberry in her mouth, chasing it with slices of banana. Regina pressed a napkin in the girl's direction. She watched her child bite off a large piece of toast chasing it with milk. Regina opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it, and let it go. She could allow a slip in decorum for today. But she was going to have a word with Emma later. Her beautiful girl was bordering on barbarian behavior. Regina continued eating, a pleasant quiet settling across them both as they finished their meal. Kit stood, gathering up the dishes and placing them in the dishwasher.

"Kit?" Regina brought her cup over to the sink, helping the girl who willingly was tidying up the kitchen.

"Yes?" Regina rinsed as Kit passed her suds-laden dishes.

"What if we surprise your mother this evening and pick her up from work? Then then three of us can head to the recital together."

Kit rinsed out the sink, Regina putting the final touches on the dishes turned down on the rack.

"Okay." Regina leaned forward catching the girl's eye.

"You don't sound convinced." The girl shrugged.

"You know she's not a big fan of surprises." Kit dried her hands on a towel. Regina nudged the girl with her hip.

"How about you let me live dangerously for once and go get your things for school?" Kit chuckled and shook her head. Regina crushed her into a hug until the girl protested.

"Okay, okay. We go down together."

Emma eyeballed the clock on the wall of the women's locker room. _1603_. She reminded herself to thank Regina for insisting that she carry a change of clothes with her to the station. All she had to do was shower, change, and meet them at the recital hall by six-thirty. Easy peasy. Emma let her thoughts swirl aimlessly. Every so often someone would be flip about running a call, or say something about it being so quiet, effectively jinxing the station into business. Emma felt as long as her mind was awhirl, she limited her chances of casting them into a call. The Universe had big ears, and at times was telepathic. She was keeping her fingers crossed that the Universe was sympathetic to her needs and would allow her to get away on time.

Emma ran her fingers across the embroidery that decorated the V-neck of the white tunic hanging on the door. Regina bought the shirt for her early in the summer. It was one of her favorites.

Emma rolled her eyes as the indicator lights and alarm bells fluttered to life. "Shit!" she muttered to herself. Out the door she was as the call was vocalized across the station PA system. _Medic seven fourteen, Paramedic Rescue Engine seven fourteen, Rescue Squad seven twenty-nine, Battalion seven-oh-five respond, for the personal injury collision with rollover, one trapped. In front of eighteen thousand four twenty-eight West End Road. Box area 14-5._

Emma climbed into the driver's seat of the engine, taking a quick glance over her shoulder and getting a thumbs up from the crew in the back seat. Her officer already buckled with headset on and talking. "Paramedic Rescue Engine seven fourteen responding."

Emma wheeled the vehicle left out of the firehouse behind the medic unit, turning left again at the first traffic signal. She focused on the road, giving the vehicles ahead of her plenty of time and room to move over. She didn't rage, but she could never understand why people could never seem to get their heads out of their asses and just move the fuck over. Of course, if people did what was right, or what they were supposed to do, she would be out of a job. _And where would the fun in that be._

Emma could see traffic slowing as they approached the scene, drivers still frantically moving their cars to the right onto a gravel shoulder. Emma scanned the area as she neared the scene, looking for the vehicles involved. "Block both lanes, Emma." She nodded without looking at her captain, the two of them having worked together long enough that it sounded less like a command and more of a statement. In the center of the road was a dark blue, weather beaten pickup, it's front end crushed. Emma felt a tightness creep into her chest and down into her gut as she looked at the black sedan nose down into the ditch twenty feet beyond the truck. She held onto the wheel with a death grip, bringing the engine to stop. Years of driving and she automatically set the air brake without a thought.

"Captain. That is Regina's car." Emma wanted to throw up. The man looked over to his most trusted driver who'd gone deathly pale.

"Swan, you don't know that." The man pulled the handle on his door attempting to run interference, but Emma bolted before he could get his buckle undone. "Swan!"

"That is Regina's car!" Emma's head throbbed, her lungs burning even though it was a short sprint to the car. Her breathing coming in short gasps, as she attempted to push her way past the medic who was evaluating Regina. "Regina?!"

"Emma, get back!" Archie put s steady hand against her chest. "Let me do my job, Swan!" He straightened up grabbing the blonde by her shoulders. "Hey! Listen to me. Let me do my job." He locked eyes with her and she gave him a quick nod. "She keeps asking about Kit." Emma felt her world becoming muffled, as the depth of her pulse filled her ears.

"No!" By now the captain had made his way over to the sedan and pulled Emma out of the way. She knew he was talking to her but his voice was not registering. Someone walked her away and parked her on the rear step of the engine never leaving her side. She pushed back on the urge to throw up, someone handing her a bottle of water. Tears flooded her eyes as she took a deep breath. Then someone was pulling her to her feet shoving Kit into her arms. The sound of the world exploded in her ears, and Emma was smothering Kit in a hug. She held the girl at arms' length, pushing her back and checking her out from head to toe. Examining every spot that she could see on the girl, a scrap here, small lacerations on her face and arms there. Her beautiful warrior in tears and saying she was fine, but was trembling uncontrollably every time Emma wrapped her in an embrace. When Emma finally found her voice she held Kit's head gently between her hands.

"What happened?" Emma spoke softly as she held her gaze. "Why are you guys even out here?" The girl slipped back into her mother's embrace.

"She wanted to surprise you. You know, pick you up at work so we could all ride together." The girl's voice muted and difficult to hear over all the noise.

"Wha-?" A medic that Emma didn't recognize appeared at her elbow, gesturing to the second EMS unit that showed up. Emma walked Kit over to the unit, stepping inside with her.

"Sweetie I need you to stay here while I go check on your mom, okay?" The girl latched a hand onto Emma's wrist, Emma clenching her teeth at the girl's grip. "Look, I will leave the back doors of the ambulance open so you can see me." Emma's heart broke at the fear in her daughter's eyes. "Kit you have to trust me. One, you are going to the hospital to get checked out. I know you say you are okay, but do it for me and your mom. I am going to check on your mom, and then I am going to ride to the hospital with you. Do you understand?" The girl nodded, Emma dabbing the girl's tears with a towel. "I'm coming right back."

Emma did as she promised, stepping down from the back of the unit and leaving the doors open. Her heart felt shredded. Every step she took toward the other medic felt like a step into darkness. Too much uncertainty laden with fear. This job was so easy when it was someone you didn't know, didn't love. Emma kept her eyes pointed to the ground, not wanting to see what was left of the Mercedes. She knew Regina had to be cut out of the car, and she felt like a total shit for not being able to do her job. She knew her shift would understand, but all her professionalism went out the door the moment she realized her family was involved.

She took a deep breath and opened one of the back doors, taking a large step up. Archie looked up and nodded his head. Emma felt for Regina's hand, and was answered with a strong grip. It hurt her to look at her wife, knowing Regina hated any type of restraints. But there she was, secured to a backboard, cervical collar around her neck, headblocks taped in place to limit her movement. The second medic onboard had established an IV, and she was hooked up to the heart monitor. Emma wasn't a medic, but she knew what was good, and what wasn't. And except for the rapid pulse and high blood pressure, which wasn't unexpected given the circumstances, her EKG looked normal.

Emma brought her face in line with Regina's, the brunette's eyes reflecting the same fear as Kit.

"Hey, Archie is going to take really good care of you, okay?" Regina nodded as much as the restraints would allow. "Kit is fine, I am going with her in the other ambulance. I will you meet at the hospital." Regina squeezed her hand again. Emma mouthed the words, _I love you,_ to Regina. "Thanks Archie."

Emma sat slouched down in the chair next to Regina's hospital bed, pressing her feet up against the mattress. Sleep wasn't coming to her as every time she closed her eyes all she could see was amplified carnage. Her mind would replay the scene over and over. A front bumper here, glass scattered there. Kit in hysterics, Regina-. Some dumbass driver looking like shit on a stick without a scratch. Emma hoped he enjoyed the fancy silver bracelets the police gave him. The police officer investigating the crash had filled in the blanks for her. The driver apparently had driven from the dirt road of the farm, through the field and onto the main road without ever slowing down, T-boning Regina's car.

She pressed the palms of her hands against her face, staring at the ceiling. What-ifs were running roughshod through her head. Sleep wasn't coming, so she settled for keeping watch over her family. The hospital was keeping Regina overnight, even though her injuries were minor. Some bumps and bruises, and a sprained hand when the airbag discharged. The car was toast. It still amazed Emma after so many years of doing this job, that people still walked away from cars that resembled weeks old, road kill. Kit only needed a couple of stitches to close a laceration just above her right eye, and Emma thought the girl was going to bite the nurse for giving her a tetanus shot. She had had enough of being poked and prodded. And while Emma realized that she needed to reprimand Kit for her behavior, she knew the girl was beyond scared and worried for her mother, but she was happy to know that her tiny warrior was still in there. So, yeah, she would cut her child some slack, and she would watch over her girl that was currently curled up next to Regina, both asleep.

Emma had turned the lights down long ago, sitting quietly as she listened to their breathing, a lullaby to calm her racing heart. They were out of the woods, they would be fine.

With sunlight filling their bedroom, Emma threw an arm across her eyes, moaning against the brightness of the day. She was content to fight with herself to stay in bed, except for the smell of breakfast. _Pancakes?_ Three days on since the crash, Emma had been granted leave for the next two shifts. Regina and Kit had ganged up on her, both insisting that she was strangling them with attention. Fawning over them and doing anything they needed, even if they didn't want it. Mostly Kit, who was never one to mope over a couple of bruises. Emma smiled, her tiny warrior was her hero.

 **Time and Tide and Twenty Years**

Regina fingered a gold wedding band suspended on an equally gold chain around her neck. She slid it absently back and forth, as she watched the wind drive leaves across the back yard. All but a handful of leaves remained on the trees, even a few apples from her favorite tree refused to admit that fall had come and was on its way out. The mostly barren trees seemed to shiver against the wind blowing through, and she pulled her sweater in closer as though it affected her too. Regina looked up to see a weak sun trying to push its' way through the midday sky, as if the clouds would bend to it's will. But the clouds and wind appeared to have struck an easy alliance and fought back, and the sky remained mostly cloud covered and gray.

Regina brushed away a tear that had made its way to the corner of her eye. _I miss you._ A single thought that danced across her mind, even as she was suddenly wrapped up in an excited jumble of arms about the waist and legs. Tiny voices drew her attention back from her precipice of mourning and she smiled openly, returning the warmth of their embrace.

"Grandma! Grandma!" She kissed the faces of the two girls around her. Kate looking all the world like her mother, dark haired and stormy grey eyes. Her younger sister Anna, the shy one with auburn hair and brown eyes that were always watching. Regina's smile broadened a bit more as she took a full measure of the young man walking up to her. Dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, gleaming brown eyes. A full head taller than Regina, he leaned over and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, Grandma." She leaned into him with a hug.

"Manuel." She held him at arms length. "You have become a handsome devil." He dropped his head embarrased by the compliment. "And what is this? A goatee?"

"I'm just trying it out for awhile." She looked at him sideways and chuckled.

"Un-hunh. What's her name?"

"C'mon Gram. Stop with the interrogation."

"That's what I thought."

Kate and Anna began tugging her about the waist, dragging her towards the bedroom door. Kate piped up. "Grandma, you're coming with us to the street fair, aren't you?" Regina glanced down and let out a quiet sigh. Manuel watched her shoulders sag ever so slightly. He leaned in and draped a right arm over her shoulder and gave her a slight tug. He smiled at his sisters in doing so.

"Hey why don't you guys run downstairs and tell mom we'll be down in a minute." Kate, at nine years old, pushed back.

"Why don't you run downstairs and tell mom yourself." Manuel narrowed his eyes at her, but his smile never left his face. Regina knelt down to whisper in Anna's ear, enough that Kate would _accidently_ overhear what she said. "Anna. There are oatmeal raisin cookies in my secret hiding place in he kitchen." She winked at her and the girl took off, Kate racing her down the stairs. Manuel helped her back to a standing position.

"You are coming with us, Gram. I miss her too. But just come hang with us for a little while. It'll be fun." Regina nodded.

"Then you will tell me about your girlfriend?" And with that, she found a smile for the rest of the afternoon.

Regina closed the door quietly behind her. She did manage to enjoy the annual winter solstice and fair, and her grandchildren's antics kept her distracted. But now she was home and she felt the silence was suffocating. She set the latch on the door and walked through the kitchen and out the back door.

The sun managing to make an appearance in the late afternoon sky. Regina walked across the lawn, taking a seat in the gazebo to watch what remained of the sunset. Something she found herself doing more often. Finding it easy to talk as though Emma was seated right next to her.

"I wish you could see your grandchildren. They are so beautiful, Emma. Manuel doesn't say it often, but he misses you. Probably almost as much as I do." Regina swiped at a tear. "I know it's foolish to say, but I never thought I would be living alone again. Kit asked me again about moving in with her, Henry, and the kids." The sun slipped below the horizon. Regina closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the warmth she felt whenever Emma smiled. How she always found solace in her embrace. Regina continued. "Kit is right, you know. I've run out of reasons to stay here. It's alot for just one person."

" _Kit is always right, Regina. She takes after you."_ Regina smiled, Emma's voice right next to her ear. _It will be fine either way."_

Regina opened her eyes. "Either way?" She was stiff and chilled to the bone. She checked the time on her watch, realizing that she had been sitting outside for almost an hour. Rising slowly, she returned to the house. In the kitchen she stopped and put on a kettle for tea, walking into the foyer to hang up her coat.

In the kitchen once again, she splayed her hands out on the counter as she waited for the kettle. Time had not been unkind to her. Hair more salt than pepper, she had her health, a comfortable life. Hers was a life well lived and well loved. She brought her hands together, working her wedding band from her finger. She slid her band onto the necklace, the rings clinking softly together. She put the necklace back on.

"Maybe I'll call Kit in the morning, treat her to a bear claw. What? No witty comeback, Swan?"

Regina poured herself a cup of tea and carried it into the living room, lowering herself into one corner of the couch. She closed her eyes, the smell of apple spice rising from her cup.

" _Dance with me, Regina."_ Regina rolled her eyes.

"And what will the neighbors say when they see me dancing around my living room alone?"

Emma held out her hand. _"They'll say something like, the old girl has really lost her mind, now. But when have you ever cared what the neighbors think?"_

Regina took Emma's hand and gasped, feeling a shock when their hands touched. And there she was again. Her wife, her Emma, moving her around the living room like old times. Finding solace in her grasp. She leaned a tired head against the woman's shoulder and whispered back to her, "Either way may be fine, but this is the best."

 _When I first wrote this, I was okay with the ending but knew in the back of my mind I wanted to flesh it out a bit more. And this is more of the ending I intended. The inspiration for this was James Arthur – Say You Won't Let Go._

 _I also wanted to get this posted up before the season premiere, and kind of found myself in a crunch when I realized that today is Thursday._

 _Also check out - This Place is a Shelter by Olafur Arnalds. I write a lot by instrumental music. This just happened to be playing when I wrote about them dancing._

 _And for the curious. I have come home from my job and crawled into bed with my now wife, taken a shower, crawled into bed and fallen asleep on a rainy day._

 _Anyway, enjoy, be kind to one another._


End file.
